Camel TRIP!
by Eyesonly33
Summary: Rick and the gang go on a Camel Trip. If you like JERRY JERRY JERRY read this!


*Disclaimer* I don't own the Mummy, and instead of poking fun at it, I'm trying to make a serious story here. So, don't sue, I own nothing. Seriously... LOTS OF SWEARING!

Camel Trip!

Rick sighed sitting on his big ugly camel.

"Could you spit anymore?" Rick asked the Camel.

" The camel isn't going to answer back Dad.." Alex nodded, being proud of himself for pointing that out.

"Thank you ..son..." Rick looked at Alex and nodded.

"I commanded you to go faster!!" Imhotep yelled kicking the side of the camel.

" I hate camels fifthly buggers, they smell and they bite.." Johan tan grumbled.

" I think they're adorable.." Evelyn said.

"I feel like we already talked about this..." Rick thought out loud.

"That's because you are all worthless human beings and should die..." Anck-Sunamum growled.

'Somebody needs their PMS pills..." Jonathan growled looking at her. Anck-Sunamum stuck her tongue out at him. 

"So where are we going again.." Alex asked.

"We are going back to the land of the dead, so we can talk about what happened between Anck-Sunamum and set the record straight with everyone else on earth." Ardeth answered from his horse a little bit off.

"Does anyone really care?" Asked Alex.

"No.." Rick said.

"No.." Jonathan agreed.

"Maybe?" Evelyn turned toward Rick. Rick smiled at her.

"Oh god, not again..." Imhotep grumbled.

" At least their on camels, they can't kiss..." Anck-Sunamum said cheerfully. 

" There my parents, they will find a way..."Alex sighed. Rick reached out to Evelyn, who also moved out to kiss him. Both missed and Rick fell off his camel. Anck-Sunamum, bent over looking at him.

"Serves you right.." She stated clearly. Everyone turned and gave her a funny look.

"What?" She asked slowly. 

The group went on. in the hot blazing song.

"Hey Imhotep maybe you should put some sun tan lotion on your head, the baldness attracts the sun, you might burn yourself.." Alex yelled at Imhotep. Alex and Jonathan clapped hands.

"You think your sooo funny don't you..?" Imhotep snapped looking back at them, then slowly looked around for this so call lotion.

"Why are you always shirt less?" Evelyn turned and asked him.

"No body likes your body.." Anck-Sunamum said looking forward.

"Excuse me Bitch-Sunamun didn't you kiss him and you know, do the whoppy do dah with him?" Rick asked looking at her.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt , too sexy for my shirt it really hurts.." Imhotep started singing, everyone went quiet and looked at him.

"This is my first Cameral trip..." Ardeth sighed slightly.

"You will all BOW down before me.." Imhotep yelled out of no where. The cameral snorted and spat.

"Nasty buggers , they bite , they spit.." Jonathan said again.

"I think they're adorable." Evelyn said again.

"Once again, I feel like we already DID this.." Rick said looking at the two of them nodding.

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked out of no where.

"No... does it look like we're anywhere?" Jonathan grumbled.

"Let's play a game!" Evelyn said up in her cameral.

"I hope it's not, watch Rick fall over cause he can't make out with Evelyn round two game." Anck-Sunamum said slapping hands with Imhotep. 

"I spy with my my little eye something that begins with S" Evelyn started.

"Sand.." Rick answered.

"Wow! Top class job Rick!" Evelyn reached across and gave Rick a slap on his knee.

"Imhotep could have figured that out, that's all that is out here..SAND!" Alex growled.

"Now , don't be a poor sport Alex.." Evelyn said.

"Yeah Alex, do what mummy says.." Imhotep laughed.

"Hey Baldy..." Rick said pointing his finger at him.

Little while later

"I spy with my little eye...." Jonathan started.

"Sand.." Alex sighed looking up.

"Wow! Top class Alex!" Jonathan nodded.

"You guys, that's all that's OUT HERE!" Alex snapped looking around at everyone.

"I'm burning.." Imhotep growled.

"Maybe if you cover yourself for once.." Anck-Sunamum mumbled.

"And you cover yourself there Anck-Sunamum?" Jonathan asked raising an eyebrow looking at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Anck-Sunamum snapped looking at Jonathan.

"We heard from Imhotep how you use to dress..." Rick nodded slowly. 

"I command you to stop!" Imhotep yelled at them and at the camel.

"Fifthly buggers, they smell they bite.." Jonathan started.

"I think they're adorable." Rick, Alex, Imhotep, and Ardeth all said in a girlish voice. Evelyn sighed and crossed his arms across her chest.

"oooo..she's pissed EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Jonathan yelled.

to be concluded

ya like? tell me if you like or HATE it 


End file.
